A Letter to Mom
by LovelyLadiiZ
Summary: Set in 2011, the youngest Tanner daughter writes a letter to Pam.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

_**January 14, 2011**_

Dear Mom,

I can't remember much about you, but I do know what you look like. What your voice sounds like. I watch the home movies all the time, and look at the pictures almost every day. So many things have changed since you died. I'm not even sure where to start.

Technology is different. Computers are smaller. And almost everywhere; in schools, at home, even in cars. Car phones aren't just for the car anymore. TVs are flat-screened and twice as wide. You can even watch a 3-D movie, at home. Cable is digital, and even if you don't have cable, you still have to buy a digital box to watch just broadcast shows. The World Trade Center is gone. Terrorist attack almost ten years ago. That changed things all across America. Hurricane Katrina changed things too, and even though it was over five years ago, it doesn't seem like the South has fully recovered.

Oprah's talk show is ending soon. Twenty-five seasons. But she's started her own network… "OWN." It's only been on air for a little bit over a week. I haven't checked it out yet, but they say it'll be big. Michael Jackson passed, about a year and a half ago. That was the same year this boy named Justin Bieber got famous. There's this one song…"Baby." I honestly can't stand the song, but Stephanie's daughter, Taylor can't get it out of her head. She looks so cute trying to be her own pop star.

Yeah, Steph got married to this guy named Andrew. When Steph graduated from performing arts school she and Andrew got married. They had Taylor three years ago. If it weren't for me, they wouldn't have had their first kiss. That happened not too long after my accident. I was supposed to be in a riding contest, but I thought Dad and this girl Elisabeth's mom were obsessed with it more than Elisabeth and I were. Elisabeth and I went riding for fun. I don't remember what happened next, but I know I fell off my horse. Everyone told me that I couldn't remember a thing, but in the end they helped me through it. Like they always do.

Dad…he's doing well. He's really successful; he got a new job when I was a baby, as the host of "Wake Up, San Francisco." The job paid well, and he retired not too long ago. He remarried, about ten years ago. Vicky Larson. They met on Wake Up, San Francisco. They had their rough spots, but when Vicky came back to San Francisco in 2000, the two of them realized how much they loved each other. She even gave up her job for him. She can't take your place, but she does make him happy. I know that's what you would've wanted.

DJ married Steve. He used to hang around the house all the time, when they were in high school, ate up all our food. And to this day, when he and Steve come over to visit, he's in the fridge. He's cool, though. DJ's a doctor, now, too. She went to Berkley, and then went to UCLA for Med School. She's one of the best pediatricians in San Francisco. Which is good for Joey…he is married to Roxy—another comedian—and they have two kids. A six year old, JJ (Joey Jr.), and nine year old Amy.

Uncle Jesse is doing well, too. He's married to Becky, who used to host "Wake Up, San Francisco" with Dad. They have Nicky and Alex—twin boys…well they used to be boys. Now they're in college. He was a part of this band, Jesse and the Rippers. When they broke up, Uncle Jesse couldn't give up music. So he started Hot Daddy and the Monkey Puppets. He inherited the Smash Club in ninety-four. He fixed the place up, and still owns it today. Before Nicky and Alex went away for college, Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky had Tara, a two year old now. She and Taylor get along well.

And me, well I'm Mrs. Aaron Bailey. We've known each other since pre-school. We never did get along as kids, but something changed in high school. Now I'm seven months pregnant with your granddaughter…Pamela Bailey.

When you died, Joey and Uncle Jesse moved in. They were supposed to stay for a little while, but ended up staying. People used to joke, telling us that we had a full house, especially when Uncle Jesse's wife moved in too. When Joey and Roxy got married fifteen years ago, she moved in with us. Steph, DJ and I all said that we were an even fuller house. And even when Steph and DJ moved out, we still feel like one full house. One big family, and you'll always be a part of it, Mom. I love you so much.

Love always,

Michelle


End file.
